waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keeper's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
The Keeper's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is the second episode of the seventh season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Thousands of years ago, the 13 Primes travel the galaxy to create Energon with sun-absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters. The Primes follow a law that no sun can be destroyed if it has life on one of its planets; however, one of the them breaks the law by setting up a Harvester on Earth in 17,000 B.C. after defeating ancient humans. The rest of the Primes Dynasty name him The Fallen, and sacrifice themselves to hide the "Matrix of Leadership", the key to start the Harvester. Two years after Megatron's destruction, the Autobots have joined the U.S. military to create the Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST), an elite, classified military task force working with the Autobots hunting down Decepticon resistance, with Major William Lennox and his squad as the human part of the NEST. During a mission in Shanghai, Optimus Prime learns of The Fallen's return, but is unfamiliar with the name. They chase remaining Decepticons through the Shanghai streets, puncturing a bridge. National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway chastises the task force for their destructive tactics and reminds them of the location of Megatron's corpse in the Laurentian Abyss and the surviving Allspark shard retrieved by Optimus. Soundwave, the Decepticons' communications officer as well as several Dark Legion mutants, eavesdrop on the conversation and sends Ravage and wold soldiers to retrieve the shard from NEST's base. Meanwhile, Julian and his friends are on an assignment by Merlin to help their old friend Sam Witwicky and the Auobots in case there's trouble. While loading their things to go off to college with Sam, an Alspark shard falls off Ben's hoodie while another falls off Sam's old T-shirt he wore on the day when he destroyed Megatron. The shards channels their knowledge into the minds of Sam, Gwen, Twilight and Donatello. Rook places his shard in a seal container for Donatello and Lexington to analyze later while Sam gives his shard to Mikaela, and when the Decepticon Wheelie tries to steal it, Mikaela locks him in a toolbox. At college, Sam meets his roommate, Leo Spitz, who runs a conspiracy website regarding the Transformers. At a party, Julian notices Sam, Gwen, Twilight and Donatello acting strange, writing weird symbols and attracting the attention of another party-goer named Alice. Soon, Bumblebee appears and escorts Sam and our heroes to Optimus Prime, who tells everyone of what happened with the Alspark shard and requests their assistance in retrieving it. When Twilight and Sam refuse, Julian says he will talk to Twilight and see what help he can give. After telling the others, Michelangelo mentions that he saw Alice leaking oil on the night of the party. Remembering her aversion to Julie, Ben realizes that Alice is a Decepticon disguised as a human. Soon, Sam, Mikaela, Leo and the others are targeted by the Decepticons. They kill Alice, but are captured by Megatron, Starscream, Grindor and Malware. Optimus and Bumblebee attempt to rescue them. Optimus engages Megatron in a nearby forest, nearly overwhelming him before the other Decepticons and Dark Legion soldiers intervene. Julian, Ben, Leonardo and his students soon engage the Dark Legion and Decepticons with Optimus. In the confusion, Megatron stabs and kills Optimus while a blast from Malware kills Julian. When the rest of the Alliance of Light and the Autobots arrive, the Decepticons and Malware flee. After Rex hears about Julian, he is mortified and angered, declaring his death Twilight's fault and fly's off with much of the crew in tow. Now pleased at the fact that no one can stop him, The Fallen uses Earth's telecommunications to ask for Sam and the Alliance of Light in exchange for mankind's survival, making them international fugitives. Alice Hayward finds herself leading a small group (Lexington, Twilight, Lucy Mann, Spider-Man, Ben, Rook, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Po, Monkey and Pinkie Pie), still devastated by the loss of Julian. However, Twilight is the most devastated, believing what Rex said about Julian's death. However, Jasmine insists that Rex was angry and that Julians death was his own fault. Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee our heroes, and twins Skids and Mudflap enlist the help of ex-Sector 7 Agent Seymore Simmons. Simmons reveals that the Transformers visited Earth eons ago and the most ancient, known as Seekers, live in secret. With help from Wheelie, they track down the elderly Decepticon Jetfire, who defected to the Autobots years ago, tired of fighting. Jetfire teleports the group to Egypt and explains The Fallen's history before sending them off to the find the Tomb of the Primes to revive Optimus. Simmons contacts NEST, telling them to bring Optimus and the other Autobots to Egypt. Sam's group finds the tomb hidden in Petra, but the Matrix crumbles to dust in Sam's hands. Undeterred, Sam places the Matrix's remains in his sock. NEST and the Autobots land, but are cut off from the Pentagon thanks to Starscream. Khyber soon leads a group of Dark Legion soldiers in an attack against Jasmines group, with Rex and the others coming in in hot pursuit. A Decepticon named Devastator soon demolishes one of the Pyramids of Giza, unearthing the Sun Harvester, which was hidden inside the pyramid. He is then killed by Julie. Sam's parents, who were kidnapped by Malware, are used as bargaining chips with Sam to try to obtain the Matrix, but the trap fails when Bumblebee rescues them. Master Sergeant Robert Epps summons an air strike, killing most of the Decepticons, but Megatron shoots and kills Sam, and knocks Twilight and Alice unconscious. In the afterlife, Sam, Jasmine, and Twilight meet the Primes, who tell him the Matrix is not found but earned. Seeing Julians spirit, Twilight apologizes for what happened to him. But, Julian claims responsibility and says "Don't worry you'll see me again." Sam is resurrected and Twilight and Alice are woken up by the Primes, using the Matrix of leadership to resurrect Optimus. Before The Fallen could retrieve the shard, Julian emerges from it alive and well. Malware is shocked, but says that he will destroy Julian again. In the ensuing battle, Optimus destroys The Fallen and Malware and Megatron manage to escape. The Autobots, our heroes and their allies return to the United States. Major Events *Julian is killed by Malware and revived by Twilight. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7